Thnks For The Memories
by SexiiBabiiShayla
Summary: Another romance one, this one featuring Ariel and Randy Orton, but what happens when the couple that is supposedly 'meant to be' hit a fork in the road?
1. He Was Made For Me

**Disclaimer: I won nothing in this story all is courtesy of WWE.**

_::.As I lay in in this warm bubble bath, cinnamon scented with little rose petals scattered everywhere, I remember all the memories me and him had.Usually he would be here with me.Caressing my curves, making me moan with pleasure, fulfilling every fantasy I ever had.I knew it was his life's purpose to pleasure a woman.and I was very comfortable with that, but the day he left...I just..I blacked out.He was my everything.Not only was he good for sex, he would listen, he understood me.He was'nt like any other man.He was'nt over powering with his masculinity, or sensitivity, it was a perfect balance of both.I know the only reason he left me was because of that whore, that bitch, that skank...::_

::.Suddenly her phone began to ring, which caused her to jump.She was'nt expecting a call this late at night, it was 2:38 AM.This was her special time to relax, unwind, and mellow out from all the stress she had faced from a day's work in the WWE.The only people that knew she would be awake at this time were Randy and...::

'Hello?'Lita greeted.

'Oh hey...' Ariel answered, not eager to talk to Lita.

'Listen, I'm sorry about Randy.It's just I walked in the locker room and I...I could'nt turn away.' Lita said trying to apologize.

'Litie, I don want your apology.If you were a true friend, like I thought you were, you would'nt have done this to me.You would'nt have even said a word to him, you would have just walked out.'

'I'm a grown woman, just like you, Ariel.I have needs and since Edge broke up with me that day, I needed someone to fulfill those needs, it just happened to be Randy Orton.'

'Alright, you know what just shut up!You're nothing but a stupid bitch.No wonder Edge broke up with you.No wonder everybody hates you in this industry.I was the only one that actually liked you, Lita, but now you've completely changed my mind.Don't even bother talking to me!'

::.And with that outburst, she hung up the phone and through it across the room.The phone rang a few more times, but she knew it was Lita and tried to ignore them the best she could.She laid her head back against the wall remembering every moment in detail what she had done with Randy.::

Flashback

_::.One night on a very cold winter day of last year, it seemed like we were in love.We were love struck just like teenagers.We came home late after a house show in Australia.I was tired, but he was'nt.He was fully awake and energetic, and ready for action.As I lay in the bed, with the warm cover pulled over me, Randy threw them off the bed.::_

'Randy, I'm tired.Not now.' I said.

_::.It did'nt matter, he wanted me right then and there, and no matter how much I tried to conceal it with tiredness, he knew I did too.He began kissing me on every inch of my body.I started to giggle, his kisses always tickled, but they were still pleasurable.Randy looked at me with those sun kissed ocean blue puppy dog eyes and continued.His sweaty body pressed up against mine, felt so good.His firm, masculine chest, pressed up against my fingers let me know it was real.He began unbuttoning my pintuck detailed shirt, and I began to lift up his shirt.Getting a glimpse of his perfectly defined body.It was like he was created with me in mind.Next, he started to slowly slip off my pants.I could feel his erection caress against my leg.Good God, it felt great!I closed my eyes and felt him ripping off my lingerie, he could'nt wait any longer.He needed sex.He roughly kissed me,I liked it rough.He knew every thing about me.What I liked, what I did'nt.And he never dared to do anything I did'nt like.He knew I liked to fuck, not make love, but at the same time, this did'nt just feel like the many fucks we had done it felt like both.Making love was'nt supposed to feel this good, or did it?I did'nt know, but what I did know that the room next to us, must have been complaining to room service.With the way we were moaning, it was'nt loud enough.We did every maneuver possible and that's what it special we never stopped, and that's what I loved about him.::_

'Oh God Randy!I'm about to climax!' I shouted.

'Climax, baby, it's all for you.'

End of Flashback

_::.And so I did, he did too.God those were the good ol days, but now he was with someone else.Probably just arriving at the little bitch's room right now, getting ready to pleasure her.It just makes me sick.How could he do this to me.We talked about marriage.About how would get married in St. Tropez, and on our honeymoon would ride the rivers in Venice, and how one day when we were both through this wrestling shit, we would...we'd...have our own little wrestlers rummaging through our house in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico.'Our Little Mexicans' as he would call them.I'd laugh.He was the only who could actually made me laugh.Although now, I'd have to erase those memories, he's gone now, and he'll probably never come back to me.::_

::.She then got out of the tub and put on a long draping robe the room had provided her.Ariel let the water drain, she watched it.It felt like with every drop of water that went down, that her memories were going down there to until about halfway through, it got clogged.Ariel tried to find the problem, but there was'nt one.Maybe there's just too much water, she thought.So she just closed the slide glass door on the tub and left it door.She cut of the light in the bathroom and closed the door.She entered her main room.It looked so much more beautiful when Randy was in it, but without him, it was just a room.The Vampiress, as WWE portrayed her, just tossed on one of Randy's shirt he left he behind her, reading, RKO, she began to shed a tear, as the memories began to pop up again.She quickly took the shirt and threw it into a corner.Instead she just put on a big black sweater and a thong, then she hopped in to bed.::

_::.Just mellow out, Ariel.It will all be fine tomorrow, just forget about.::_

::.With those final words, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, dozing off to sleep.::


	2. My Tears Dry On Their Own

**A/N: Do I need to repeat myself I own nothing in this story!**

_::.I awake, looking up at the ceiling, laying on my back, it's a regular position for me, especially with Randy on top of me, but it's gone now.I must move on, I must.You can't just stay in one place for the rest of your life, you'll never get anywhere.Staring up at the ceiling, I now think of Lita.She was my best friend, we knew each other since we were, 12 years old.We would never fight over the same guy, no guy was worth our friendship.What changed?Was it because I was in love with him?No, there has to be more to this.Lita would'nt do this to me.Oh my God!I can't get this shit off my mind!DAMN!!.::_

::.Ariel grabbed the phone from it's charger and decided to call her 2nd best friend, Melina.She dialed the numbers and about a couple of seconds or later she answered.::

'Hello' Melina said.

'Hey there sexy!' Ariel said trying to hid her sadness.

'Hi, mamacita.What's up?'

'Oh nothing just the usual.So I was thinking since me and Randy or no longer an item maybe we could go out clubbing tonight?'

'Sure, 9 or 10 sound good?'

'Of course, you know me too well!'

'Well Mexicans always knows other Mexicans well!' They both giggled at Melina's joke.

'Aw, Melina, you're so funny no wonder everyone loves you backstage.'

'It's not me they love.They actually hate me, they just love my body, but can you blame them?I'm smokin!' Melina said jokingly.

'True that!So I'll meet you at Lacita Bar?'

'Sure.Well I have to go call me then, alright?'

'Alright, Love ya chica'

'Mui amor, mami'

::.Both of the women hang up and Ariel plops back down on the bed.No one to talk to now.So she decides to just go back to asleep.And just as she begins to fall in to la la land, she hears a knock on the door.Followed by a manly voice,'Room Service',he says.She hops out of bed and answers the door.It's not room service, it's not room service.Instead it's her ex love of her life, Randy Orton.Just as she was starting to forget about him he arrives on her door step.She rolls her eyes and tries to close the door on him.Randy stops her.::

'Hey what are you doing?'

'Trying to forget about you and I almost did, but now here you are!' She said still trying to close the door on him.

'Woah, chill out, no need to be hostile I just came here to talk.' He replied trying to keep the door open.

'About what?Like how great sex you had with hat tramp last?'

'No, I came to talk to you and only you.'

'Well you should have thought about that before you decided to screw that bitch on national television last night.Now go away!' She shouted.

'Listen, that's what I want to talk to you about.' He replied trying to get her to let him come in.

'GO AWAY!' She shouted at the top of her lungs and kicked the door shut.

::.She locked it.Ariel could still him trying to talk to her from beyond the closed door.She went to the bathroom and locked herself in it, trying to get away from the noise.and eventually it stopped.She looked into the bathtub and saw the water was completely gone from last night.Maybe this meant she had completely had forgotten about him.She sighed in relief and stared into the mirror at herself.Her wavy hair frizzy, her face fresh and clean, and her clothes...She looked just like a mother...a mother of 'little Mexicans'.Then memory strung up again and she punched the mirror.It cracked all throughout the mirror.::

_::.What is he doing to me?He comes back and tries to talk to me after what he did?What a dick weed.Ughh...He's wrecked so much for me now he just wants to fuck my head up.Why should I even fuck myself in the head with these stupid head?Why should I let him make me cry?My tears will dry on their own so what's the point?I'll stop wanting him, I'll be some next man's other woman soon.He'll take the day, but I'm grown.We are history, but the shadow will remain.I just need to say no regrets and get ready for tonight.::_


	3. I Could Fall In Love

_::.Hmmm...What to wear?The classic black mini dress, with the pearl necklace and high heels with rhinestone studded straps.Or maybe the lime green low cut v-neck shirt with the booty shorts...but then I again I don't want to look like a hooker my first night out since breaking up.People will think I'm too desperate.Or how about maybe this...no!.::_

::.Ariel continued rummaging through her closet looking for the perfect outfit to wear to the club tonight.She tried to find nothing too skanky, flashy, or too revealing and with all the clothes she had this was a difficult challenge.Suddenly, she found it!A sleeveless crimson red mini dress with black trimming, cut just in the middle of her thighs.It was perfect in every single way imaginable.Men desired a woman in this dress and women desired to be in this dress.She slipped it on to her body, it made every curve and muscle on her body look like a dream.Paired with some blood red lips and sexy smoky eyes, she knew the moment she walked in to the club every man would stop at nothing to get her.She looked into the mirror and smirked.She had her deviousness back, it had been awhile and now it just popped back up.She heard a knock at the door Who is it this time,she thought.She slid into her 3 inch raspberry stilettos and walked to the door.She sighed.It was a relief that instead she found Melina at the door this time.Looking oh so sexy in her emerald green versace dress.Melina had always had expensive taste in fashion, but why out of all nights would she waste such a beautiful dress to go out to the club and meet nothing but a bunch of drunks and players?Besides, she was already taken, or so Ariel thought.Things would go crazy tonight, and that was no doubt, Ariel felt as she and Melina left the hotel.::

**The Club**

::.Loud music blared in the club as the DJ began spinning the mixes in the booth.The second Melina and Ariel stepped in to the club all eyes were on them.It was if time had stopped itself.The men stared in awe and the women stared in jealousy.The two divas looked at each other and giggled.It was normal for the two divas to get attention in California, they were both natives and considered California's finest.They were basically celebrities.Jennifer Lopez's 'Do It Well' featuring Ludacris pumped the club and the whole cub began to dance again, all eyes still on Ariel and Melina.They started dancing with each other.Never one to hide her sexuality, Ariel began grinding on Melina, and Melina enjoyed it.They started giggling as they saw every man get somewhat turned on at the two joking around.Suddenly, the club went dark and the slow song 'Prostitute Flange' began to play.Men and women began to slow dance at the song's flow.Melina and Ariel were left alone, having no one to dance with they both went for the bar.They plopped on to the seats, Ariel rested her head onto her hand, depressed, as usual.::

'Aw what's wrong this time?' Melina questioned, even though she did know what it was about.

'Oh nothing, it just...'

'What?Feelings about Randy again?'

'Yeah, as strange as it sounds this used to be our song.The truth is, no matter how many men I had slept with in the past, he did'nt care.He just cared that I'd stay true to him, he knew me, you know?No one could understand, I'm gothic and he's the egotistical jerk everyone hates, but just loves to look at.That was'nt true about him at all, he is really a nice and sweet and guy, but no one hardly ever got to see that.I ain't never met another man like him and I probably never will...' Ariel said adding a sigh.

'You probably won't.I hear that Orton's one of a kind.' A mysterious man said sitting next to her.

'Um, excuse me, sir, I was talking to my friend Melina, I'm sorry you overheard our conversation, but please if you could mind your own business and get back to your drink.Thank you!'

'My bad, just trying to just be nice to a beautiful woman such as yourself.By any chance would you like a dance with me before I get drunk out of my mind?I just dumped my hoe because I cared too much for my ex-girlfriend and I tried to get her back, but...'

'Woah, slow down there.I only asked if you would bud out of our conversation, not hear your life story.Now if you mind...'

'Hey you know what, I have to go powder my nose, I'll leave you two in private if you will.' Melina said clearly recognizing the voice, she smirked as she walked off.

'Well I guess, you're stuck with me now!'

'Nah, I'm good.I can wait, I don't have to waste my time conversating with drunks.I was supposed to have fun this was my first date since my ex broke up with me too, I'd rather not talk to you, or any man for that matter...'

'Please, c'mon just talk to me, I bet it will get all this off your mind.'

'Alright...'

'So what do you have against men, now?'

'Well, not to be rude, but all men do the same thing, they lie, they cheat, and steal a woman's heart.'

'If that was the case why do you keep going back to them?'

'Because I'm no good at being a lesbian...'

'Oh, I terribly sorry then.Maybe I can take you for a dance make you see that not all men are assholes, please?' The man begged.

'I guess if you're gonna keep begging I might as well give in.' She said getting up and grabbing his hand as she followed him in to the crowd.

'Alright, ladies and fellas we gonna hit this place up one more time with another, on of your favorite slow jams.As requested by a certain WWE Diva in the house.' The DJ said as Melina giggled seeing Ariel and her 'mysterious man' walk in the middle of the club.She then decided to leave, she decided to leave her part of the mission had succeeded all that was left was for Randy to do his part...

'Oh god, I think Melina saw us and thinks we're together now...' She said embarrassed.

'It's all cool we just met, nobody would think we were a couple already.'

'Yeah, you're right..' She said laying her arms on his shoulders as he held her hips close to his.

::.As the heart felt song by Selena started to flow all eyes in the room went back on to Ariel and her new friend.The lights were dark and no once, including her, could tell who she was dancing with.Her hips rocked to the tejano beat of the song as she lay her head on his chest.She could feel his heart beating, she felt like he had cared.She remembered just how great this feeling had felt.He stroked her raven black hair and kissed her on her cheek.Even though they had just met it seemed like they were connecting.It did'nt feel right.She had barely talked with this person and was starting to fall for him.::

Siempre estoy sonando en ti  
Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel  
Abrazandome con ansias locas  
Imaginando que me amas  
Como yo podia amar a ti 

_::.I've never felt so love.Maybe he loves me back.No, wait we just met each other, this is'nt right at all.His voice sounds just like Randy's though.It lites up my heart.His chest feels just like Randy's.It turns me on.His kiss feels like Randy's.It...Wait he's Randy.::_

::.Moments later the song ends and the lights come back on as the club begins to close.She looks up and just as she thought.It's the former love of her life, Randy Orton.Her head begins to fill up again with all those memories.Painful memories.Joyful memories.Heart felt memories.A string of emotions come back up as she sees his face.She runs out of his arms, running toward the door, crying.Without looking back she busts open the door.No sign of Melina's car.She sighs and sits down on the curb.Ariel lays her palms down into her hands and begins to cry again, more louder and meaningful.::

_::.Why, Why, Why does he want me back?He hurt me.It feels just like I got shot in the heart with a gun.I wanna give him a second chance but people never change.Once you've done something wrong there's no way, they'll replace your emotions that day they broke your heart.I know he loves me and I love him.God, what am I to do?.::_


	4. Dreamin Of You Tonight

::.Randy stormed out behind her.He watched her cry and his heart dropped.He quietly snuck off to go sit next to her.She got up.'Baby Don't Go'.She ran and ran and like any man in love he chased her, and chased her.He would do anything to have her back.Whether, run a dozen miles for her, cry his sky blue eyes out for her or...kill himself for her.She meant something to him.She was his life's purpose.He never meant to cheat.He never meant to be an asshole.All he wanted was to not be mocked by all his homeboys because he was the only one in a committed relationship.Now it became clear, that his friends should'nt tell him what to do, he's in control of his own life.He stopped in the middle of the street and watched her run until she looked back and saw he had stopped.Her eyes became wide as he stare in the street looking down.He had lost all he needed to survive, love, and most of all he was about to lose his life.To him it did'nt matter anymore if Ariel was'nt going to be in his future, he did'nt want a future at all.As soon as she heard that 18-wheeler truck coming she ran.She tried as hard as she could to get to him, if she was worth that much to him, she would surely take him back.The truck inched nearer and nearer she ran losing her breathe and suddenly, she fainted out in the street.He saw and sprinted toward her he carried her out of the street onto the sidewalk.Her breath drew slower and slower it became clear that she was going to die.He lifted her nearly lifeless body onto his lap and began to shed a tear.Randy was not as macho as he'd appear, he had feeling like anybody else.Feelings he had never felt before.:: 

'I'm sorry, Ariel, I'm sorry!' He cried.

'No Randy , I'm sorry!I've always loved you.' As with those last words the breathing stopped.

'NOOOOO!' He shouted to the heavens.

::.He loved her.He loved her always.He never meant to hurt her.Instead he did the worst hurt he could do, he killed her.As she wrapped his arms around her lifeless body, he could'nt stop crying.Just because of one night he cheated on her.All because of that one night.Everything would have just been fine ,but no.Why?Why?Why?He gave her one last final kiss on the lips and walked back into the middle of the streets.He opened his arms wide, knowing only God would judge him when he arrived.Knowing when he got to heaven he would see all his loved ones that had passed.Knowing that he would see Ariel there, hopefully waiting to take him back,He kissed her hidden rosary and watched the headlights draw closer.BAM!He was dead.It had all come to a end.No more hurt.No more pain.No more suffering.::

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight Till tomorrow, and for all of my life And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Then here in my room, Dreaming with you endlessly...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::.Suddenly, she woke up.Her alarm clock read 8:00 am.What just happened?She pinched her self to see if it was real.She could hear the faucet running in the bathroom.She got up out of bed and saw Randy there, brushing his teeth.He spit out the toothpaste and welcomed her with a big white wide toothed grin.Ariel ran up to him in joy.She was alive.He was alive.And they were still the two love stricken wrestlers.She realized it was nothing,but a dream.She kissed him passionately each, movement more intense.She pulled away and took a breath and smiled as she stared into his aquatic ocean stare.::

'Mmmmm...Minty!'

**A/N: Oh how's that for a twist!Bet you never saw that coming did ya!lol, Well yeah like I said I like to do twists!And this time I mean it I won't write another story til I get exactly 10 reviews on this story or my Father to Daughter one!I only ask for a couple of reviews is that so much?It's not like I'm asking for a freakin limb here!**


End file.
